


Making Him Dinner

by digthewriter



Series: Reluctant [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur takes his assistant's advice and decides to come clean to Merlin. Except, Merlin is being his annoying self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Him Dinner

It'd been three days since Arthur had heard from Merlin. Since the night that Merlin had promised Arthur that he was going to make Arthur fall for him. Then, he'd left and then there was no word from him.

Sure, he could have messaged Merlin, instead. He could have asked him out to dinner or coffee as friends, but he'd refrained. Maybe Merlin didn't really mean it and it'd only do good for Arthur to get it out of his system. No use pining over a bloke that wasn't going to follow through. 

Arthur thought about popping over at Avalon and seeing if Merlin was there, but he avoided that place like the plague since he found out that the bartender had told Gwaine about how Arthur had bought Merlin that beer about a month ago. What if she was there and then Merlin would find out about Arthur's secret crush on him—and that would just be completely humiliating. 

Arthur really had just brought himself into a fine mess.

Eventually, Merlin messaged him. _Sorry, work's been really crazy lately. One of the dance-instructors up and quit and we've had to shuffle our shifts around. Drinks tonight_?

Arthur waited for thirty minutes before he was going to respond back to Merlin. At first, he busied himself with all the paperwork on his desk, then, he'd actually forgotten. By the time he was ready to reply to Merlin, he'd received another two messages. 

The first one was from Gwaine: _Arthur, it's Sophie's birthday and we're all going to the Thirsty. You best be there or I'll have Morgana come and get you_.

The second one was from Merlin: _Change of plans. Everyone's going to the Thirsty tonight for some girl's birthday. You're coming, right_?

Arthur sighed and shook his head. He put his phone away again. His assistant, Kara, smiled at him and when he caught her gaze, she quickly looked away.

"What is it?"

Kara shook her head first, then looked like she was ready to speak. "You've been different lately."

"Different how?"

"You check your mobile more. Are you dating someone?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, just made a new friend who likes to—"

"Do you like him?"

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know—I just—"

"It's been over two years, Arthur," Kara said. She'd been there when his world had fallen apart nearly three years ago and the year it took for him to get everything back on track again. 

When Arthur didn't say anything, she continued. "You can't live your life because you keep anticipating for the other shoe to drop. I know how hard it's been for you, but..."

"I like him," Arthur said, finally. At least he'd finally admitted it out loud to someone, even if it was just his assistant who kept all his secrets. "A lot."

"Good, then you should tell him."

"He knows that I like him. Trust me, he gets off on it," Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"No." Kara's face was firm and _now_ he knew that she meant business. "Tell him about what happened to you." 

Arthur opened his mouth to say something when his office phone rang. "Pendragon Industries. This is Arthur."

"Oh, you sound so bossy. I should call you at work all the time!"

" _Merlin_." Arthur rolled his eyes at Kara who just giggled lightly and walked away.

"Did you get my message?"

"How did you get my work number?"

"Gwaine."

"Of course."

"So..." Merlin drawled. "Are you going to the Thirsty tonight or do you want to—"

"If I don't go, Gwaine will have my head," Arthur answered. 

"Oh that's good..." Merlin said and then paused for a few moments. Arthur waited until he'd speak again, which Arthur knew, he would. "I mean, good that you're coming, not that Gwaine will have your head—"

"Listen, Mer..."

"I know, I'm pushing you again."

Arthur sighed. " _Merlin_."

"Yes?"

Arthur couldn't help but smile since he could imagine the look on Merlin's face. That whole _I know I talk too much, I'll shut up now,_ face. "Do you want to stop by for dinner before going to the Thirsty?"

"Like a date?"

"Like dinner."

"Can I bring a date?"

Arthur groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Merlin."

"Alright. Why at your place and not—"

"You know what, forget it." Arthur had no idea why he'd listened to Kara in the first place. "I'll see you later—"

"No, Arthur. Wait!" Merlin nearly screamed into the phone and Arthur was forced to move the receiver away from his ear. "Sorry, I was just joking around. Forgot who I was talking to."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Nothing. It doesn't mean anything. I'm sorry. I've just been having a rough couple of days and I've clearly pissed you off when I was just trying to—" Merlin stopped talking abruptly and he said something that wasn't clear for Arthur to hear. He figured that Merlin was probably talking to someone at his job.

"Okay, sorry!" Merlin said when his voice returned to normal. "So...dinner."

"Yes."

"And you want to talk?"

"Yes."

"Will there be kissing?" Merlin asked, hopeful.

Arthur laughed. "Maybe."


End file.
